


Spring Cleaning

by Arlana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi Eita in a Skirt, Semi is a Tease, Sex in a Skirt, Smut, Veeery Light hint of Dom/Sub undertones, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlana/pseuds/Arlana
Summary: While going through some old belongings Semi finds a rather interesting memento from his Shiratorizawa days.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> I once again appear to drop some UshiSemi smut into the tag.
> 
> Originally written for Semi Eita week but the prompts for it changed and this was mostly done soooo here ya go I suppose.
> 
> (Orz this is the fourth time I have contributed nsfw UshiSemi to the world and I'm still just as embarrassed about it as the first so please ignore me for a moment.)

Cleaning out his belongings had never been high on Semi's lists of favourite pastimes. Cleaning in general was never something he particularly enjoyed. His parents of course had raised him properly and he understood the importance and necessity of the task. But unlike his partner Ushijima, he could never lose himself in it the way the other did.

However, it had been a beautiful Spring day and Semi found himself overcome with a sudden urge to clean. Ushijima had gone out for an afternoon run and would not be expected to be home anytime soon and Semi wasn't in the mood to watch his usual shows or browse through his social media as he normally would. Instead, a restless energy had been coursing through his body for the last hour and the mind-numbing activity of cleaning every last inch of their home sounded like a wonderful reprieve.

Which had led him to his current activity, going through some long-forgotten unopened boxes of items and knickknacks that had moved with him all the way from Miyagi. All of which contained things from his Shiratorizawa days. He sorts through the boxes with a meticulous care, reminiscing as he examined each object before setting them aside to find a proper home later.

He is halfway through his third box before an unmistakable maroon and violet plaid catches Semi's attention, peeking out from underneath some old dress shirts. He digs through the box and pulls out something that certainly was not the uniform pants he had once worn in high school. In fact, it was a Shiratorizawa uniform skirt of all things and Semi knows exactly why it had been hiding away with his old belongings.

It had been his first year at Shiratorizawa High School and Semi had once had the unfortunately fortunate luck of having a homeroom class full of wildly energetic and creative minds—there had never been a dull moment to say the least. For a nearing festival day his class had all but unanimously agreed to do a classic café set up since it was easy and there were a surprising number of students who enjoyed cooking and did it quite well in fact. The work has been split into two categories: cooking and serving. Anyone not cooking would be a server. 

Simple enough, until a classmate got competitive with the classes next door.

One thing led to another and before long all the classes in their hallway had begun an official faculty sanctioned competition against one another. The winners would be freed from their daily classroom cleaning duties for a full rotation, while the losers would take up their chores atop their own. The sole determining factor of the competition would be foot traffic on the festival day.

And that was when Sakurai had hatched the brilliant plan of hosting a gender-swapped café. No one knows how Nakamura had gotten correct skirt sizes for all the males—without ever asking—and everyone had been too afraid to question it. Needless to say, Semi had been pulled along for the ride and when Tendou had found out, the entire volleyball team had come to pay him a visit.

Semi supposed in hindsight it had been plenty fun and once he got over the initial embarrassment of wearing a skirt, it hadn't been all that bad. Their class had been modestly popular, but not quite in the same way other classes had been with their more extravagant themes. And while they did not win the competition, they were able to escape extra cleaning duty. They had also been allowed to keep the spare uniforms since there was no way to return them and Semi vaguely remembers throwing the item into the back of his closet that night. All but completely forgotten for three years before being packed up and forgotten again.

He eyes the bold maroon fabric for a long moment. Curiosity eventually gets the better of him and after checking that the bedroom door was indeed closed and the curtains drawn, he quickly strips out of his pants.

With deft fingers he unzips the skirt and steps into it, slowly sliding it up his legs. The strangely familiar cotton brushing against bare skin transport him back to the first and last time he had been forced to wear the thing; Semi briefly wonders if he could find pictures to compare.

Much to his surprise the skirt still fit—for the most part. It had taken a little finesse but Semi manages to get the zipper up and the hook helped to hold it in place. It was snugger and shorter than he remembered and he is sure that the stitches were straining a tad to stay closed but it still fit fairly well.

The skirt was without a doubt too short to be considered anywhere near the realm of modest, coming up to rest at just the top of his thighs and barely covering his underwear. The waistband was stiff, digging into his skin and accentuating his waist in an attractive manner despite being on the tighter side.

He does a once over in the full body mirror, impressed with what he sees. He didn't look half bad.

°°°

Ushijima returns to an unusually quite home, half expecting to hear the muffled sound of one of Semi's shows or the low beat of music. Shuffling noises draws his attention to their bedroom. Perhaps Semi had gone to take a nap.

What awaited him upon entering the bedroom was nothing that Ushijima could have prepared for.

“Welcome home.” Semi greets, meeting his eyes through where he was standing in front of their mirror. Dressed mostly the same as he had when Ushijima had left, the only difference was that he was no longer wearing the black track pants he was so fond of. In their place was a too short skirt—something that decidedly had once belonged in one of Ushijima's teenage wet dreams—that was all too familiar.

“Is that—?”

“A Shiratorizawa skirt? _Ye—p.”_ Semi pops the ‘p’ for emphasis, swaying side to side, “I found it in my old stuff. From way back.”

“I remember,” and indeed Ushijima did remember Semi once, and only once, wearing it their first year. While he was of the personal opinion that Semi looked good in whatever he chose to wear, there was a small part of him that had been made especially aware of just how attractive the blond was in a skirt. He had always wondered what had happened to the thing, “you wore this for a school festival our first year.”

“I sure did. Tendou dragged you all down to our hallway when he caught wind.”

“He made sure we were all sat at your table.”

“He sure did.” Semi echoes, aimlessly playing with the hem of his skirt, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles, “My classmates were so surprised when the entire team came in. No one could stop talking once you all left…but I guess I can't complain, you're all probably the reason why we didn't lose the competition.”

Large hands settle onto his hips, Ushijima having crossed the short distance between them to press up against Semi's backside. He eyes the blond up and down in the mirror, darkening eyes greedily taking in the way the skirt barely skimmed the top of Semi's thighs, leaving very little to be hidden and his long legs on display, “Is there a reason why you've chosen to put it on?”

“Just wanted to see if it still fit.” Semi shrugs, a smile quirking at the corner of his lips. “What do you think, Wakatoshi?”

“I believe you already know what I may think about the skirt.”

“Indulge me then.” Semi lolls his head to a side, revealing the long, alluringly unmarred column of his neck. An invitation if Ushijima has ever seen one.

“I believe,” he presses a kiss right underneath an ear, “that you,” another slightly lower, “look quite,” he pauses to suck a mark onto the skin, between the junction of his jaw and neck drawing a moan from Semi, _“ravishing.”_ Ushijima's hands leave their perch on Semi’s hip to wander underneath his shirt, pushing up the thin fabric to splay themselves over the flat plains of his torso.

“Well, since we're reliving old memories,” Semi twists to face Ushijima, looping his arms around his neck and peering up through half lidded eyes, “let me finally properly thank you for your patronage.” He draws closer, brushing his lips tantalizingly across Ushijima's before pulling away.

Ushijima chases after him futilely.

“Eita.” He breaths out. A dangerous undercurrent in the low husky growl that sends shivers down Semi's spine. The pleasantly hot feeling of arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach.

With a reassuring smile he meets Ushijima's searching gaze, “It’s okay Wakatoshi.”

Hungry lips descend on Semi's, demanding and desperate. A bold tongue pressing itself past rose-petal lips, sweeping over the familiar cavern to claim every last bit for himself. Ushijima's hands slide over the skirt to give Semi’s ass a hard squeeze, palming the flesh through the fabric as he practically devoured his mouth.

Fingers tangle themselves in Ushijima's hair, fisting the short locks in the back of his head and pulling just enough to have him groaning against Semi's lips. He moves from lips to neck, kisses raining down on skin wherever he went, teeth grazing the supple flesh teasingly before sinking in. Smirking in satisfaction when the hand in his hair tightens.

Semi’s shirt is rucked up and he takes the hint, yanking it off his body and discarding it on the floor quickly while Ushijima rid himself of his own clothing.

They skip the foreplay altogether. Ushijima seemingly overtaken by a primal need and Semi didn't mind nor was he surprised. What did come as a surprise however was when Ushijima flips him over, as if he were weightless, putting him on his hands and knees with ease.

Preparation was a relatively quick affair. The skirt had simply been pushed up to give Ushijima the access he desired.

(He discovered that Semi hadn't been wearing any underwear at all and his questioning gaze was only met with a sly smile. It takes nearly all his remaining control not to simply thrust into Semi at that very moment.)

There had been too much lube used; Semi could feel the too slick slide of it dribbling down his balls as Ushijima worked him open with skilled fingers. He takes the time to tease a little. Brushing the pads of his fingers over the bundle of nerves that had Semi clutching at their sheets and gasping into a pillow, while his other hand wandered down the expanse of Semi's back, fingers tracing each vertebra before coming to rest on an ass cheek. Roughly squeezing and lewdly spreading him apart whilst he was being fingered open.

Ushijima's fingers are replaced when Semi shamelessly begs for something much more substantial.

In contrast the slide in is painfully slow, Semi all too aware of each inch that entered him. How he was being stretched so wide and open to accommodate Ushijima's massive girth, his insides being rearranged to welcome his cock. Semi whines, high and keening, desperate for Ushijima to be buried balls deep inside, splitting him in half and using him as he saw fit to his pleasure.

Eventually the slide comes to a halt, Ushijima’s aching fat cock fully seated inside Semi, stuffing him so full that it was almost too much. His puckered entrance feebly twitching and quivering around the intrusion, as if still asking for more.

“Hah— _oh fuck_ , Wakatoshi. _Move.”_ Semi moans out, arms beginning to tremble.

Ushijima ignores his pleas, strong hands caress his asscheeks, kneading and spreading them wide to expose where they were so intimately joined. Dark olive irises drinking in the sight, relishing in the feel of velvety hot walls pulsing around his cock and how the pretty little hole had so greedily sucked him in to the root. How _good_ it was at opening up just for him and taking everything he could give, as if it was made for the sole purpose of being fucked by him.

“Wakatoshi— _'_ _toshi.”_ The private nickname comes out as a wanton mewl. Semi unable to contain his impatience, “Now is not the time for cockwarming. Just fuck me already— _please.”_

Giving a shallow thrust Ushijima makes a disinterested noise, as if he were perusing a stale book instead of screwing Semi within an inch of his life like he was supposed to be. Rolling his hips once rewards him with another shaky gasp, and without any further warning he pulls out and snaps his hips forward with the force of a spike. Semi screams.

The pace was hard and rough. There was no build up as Ushijima immediately sets to earnestly fucking him, merciless and frantic and not at all caring to be gentle as he rammed into the pliant body, forcing all the air out of Semi's lungs.

The punishing pace grows rougher and rougher with each thrust. Unrelenting and impossibly fast, Ushijima punctuates his thrusts with the occasional grind, shoving his cockhead right up against Semi's prostate, keying him up further and causing tiny spots to dance in his vision. Unfettered moans spill past Semi's lips as Ushijima positively _railed_ him straight into their mattress. Each stroke driving him in deeper than the last with a strength expected of an internationally ranked athlete.

Semi's arms buckle, unable to hold himself up any longer and he collapses onto the bed. His head and chest dropping to meet the cool sheets while his hips remain firmly locked in Ushijima's iron grip.

 _“Haaa—ahhhhhh._ Oh fuuuck...” He had been rendered completely helpless. Reduced to nothing but a puddle of moans and pants; unable to do anything more than grasp at the sheets and take the pounding as he listened to the filthy wet sounds of their coupling intermixed with Ushijima's grunts.

He reaches for his neglected and dripping cock, only for his hand to be slapped away. Ushijima grabbing his hands to pin beside his head, a silent order to keep them there as he leaned over his body, completely trapping him underneath. Semi almost cries.

“You will not be touching yourself. Understand?” His already low voice is somehow even deeper with a commanding finality that has Semi whimpering. His cock twitches at the tone.

Semi barely manages a nod as the next thrust pulls a choked moan from his throat. The sheer force of it catching him off guard as Ushijima seemingly—inhumanly—begins fucking into him even harder. His pace quickening fiercely as he slammed into Semi. The angle of his thrust changes and his spongy cockhead is brushing that perfect little spot inside Semi every time he enters, lighting up every nerve ending in his body and sending sparks up his spine.

“ _Ooooh fuck._ That’s— _mmm_ —Wakatoshi right there!” Semi cries. Spreading his knees wider and grinding back to meet each thrust, desperate and needy for more. The familiar tingle and pooling of molten heat in his belly begins and Semi knows he won't last much longer. Each snap of Ushijima's hips bringing him higher and higher, climbing the unending precipice of pleasure.

Ushijima knows that Semi is approaching his end when he feels the sudden tensing under his fingers, the way Semi fights curling in on himself. He feels the last vestiges of his own control slip as he stares down at the beautifully perfect body beneath him, savoring every last detail. The way Semi so obediently clutched at their sheets, knuckles white from resisting the urge to touch himself, little skirt completely pushed up and hips framed in Ushijima's vice like grip, and the enticing soft globes of his ass in the air, bouncing as he allowed himself to be taken. It only motivates Ushijima to drive himself in harder and faster.

“ _Haaah—oh_ , Waka-Wakatoshi—” Semi claws at the bed, unable to say anything more as tears pricked his eyes.

Without warning the taut wire in his belly snaps, Semi convulsing as pleasure rips through his body, arching into the bed. Velvety walls clamp down as he shuddered, a strained wail of Ushijima's name dragged from his lips.

Semi trembled through every last tremor of white-hot pleasure, eyes screwed shut as stars danced behind his eyelids, moaning out broken incomprehensible nonsense, slumped forward and drooling on the sheets. Ushijima does not once let up, continuing to fuck Semi through his orgasm. The delicious slide of his engorged cock doing nothing to ease the hypersensitivity and Semi briefly wonders if he'll come again so soon.

It takes only a few more thrusts before Ushijima too topples over the edge. He groans, deep and guttural, head pressed into Semi's neck and pulling him flush as he buried himself one last time, emptying himself inside sinfully tight walls. Warm cum paints his insides as Semi goes limp, thoroughly fucked out and his weary body feeling like a ton of lead as Ushijima gingerly pulled out. He is rolled to his side, Ushijima curling up behind him as they reign in their heartbeats and catch their breaths.

The skirt is thoroughly sullied and Semi hopes that it'll be an easy clean. It would be a shame if they only got one use out of it.

“You always were a tease.” Ushijima comments after a while, nuzzling against Semi's nape. 

“Hmmm…makes it more interesting. Don’t you think?” Semi replies cheekily, too blissed out with the thrumming of pleasure still rushing through his veins to care about the mess they've created.

Ushijima makes a noise of agreement as he peppered kisses and languidly sucked hickies along the back of Semi's neck. “Would you like to shower?”

“Together?”

“If you would like.”

Semi take a long moment, pressing his lips together and pretending to mull over his answer before smiling coyly. “You really don't have to ask.”

Ushijima hums lightly before moving to stand. Semi yelps when he is picked up and carried to the bathroom, shock morphing into amusement as peals of laughter escape his lips and Ushijima kicks the door closed.

Semi supposed that maybe cleaning wasn't such a bad thing after all. He should do it more often, after all who knows what kinds of surprises laid in wait to be discovered.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm a sinner and definitely considered continuing and writing shower sex. Please forgive me and I promise the next time I write UshiSemi it will be good wholesome content. I just had a need for this fic as soon as I saw the prompt.)
> 
> Look, I'm not saying that the Shiratorizawa Boy's Volleyball Club was in love with Semi. But I am saying is who wouldn't be if they saw him in a skirt. And if it's not obvious yet, I whole heartedly believe that Semi Eita is a definite tease who knows that he's got a good deal of power over Ushijima Wakatoshi and that he likes it rough.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave a kudo or comment! ♡
> 
> Find me on Twitter: [@Arlanaaaahhhh](https://twitter.com/arlanaaaahhhh)


End file.
